Pups Save Sports Day
- Finnish (Yle)= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Everest | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = June 23, 2016 August 22, 2016 October 30, 2016 December 16, 2016 December 24, 2016 | writer = Scott Albert | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "All Star Pups!" | next = "Pups in a Jam"}} "Pups Save Sports Day" is the second segment of the 17th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. The All Star Pups are ready to compete in the summer sports day when Daring Danny X turns the field into an ice rink! *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Danny *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Cameraman *Cap'n Turbot (cameo) *Mr. Porter (cameo) *Katie (cameo) *Jake (cameo) *Farmer Yumi (cameo) *Farmer Al (cameo) *Precious' owner (cameo) At the track, the pups are busy practicing for the Sports Day Competition, with Rubble doing the hammer throw, Chase the long jump, Skye the hurdles, Rocky the high jump, and Zuma the discus throw, with Marshall and the rest of the pups being a part of the baton relay. Mayor Goodway and Chickaletta arrive to let everyone know that the competition will be on television, and soon Everest calls, excited to participate as well, only to learn that there will be no water sport activities, and with no snow, she can't snowboard either, leaving her somewhat disappointed. Hoping to cheer her up, Ryder summons the pups to the Lookout. Marshall runs into some trouble along the way, crashing into the elevator after the other pups brace themselves for the collision, and then returns Zuma's discus to him, leaving all the pups to laugh before heading up. Once topside, Ryder plans on creating a half-pipe covered in snow so Everest can still participate in snowboarding during the competition. Assigning Rubble to build the half-pipe, Rocky with making a snow making machine, and Marshall using his water cannons to cover the half-pipe in snow, the team deploys to fulfill Everest's wish to compete in one of her favorite sports. Once at the field, they find enough wood to build the half-pipe, while Rocky finds an old fridge to use for the snow making machine. Once it has been converted, Marshall is hooked up, and begins covering the finished half-pipe in snow. Everest arrives, and is amazed at what the pups are doing for her so she can still participate, and very happy. However, soon Danny, or should we say, Daring Danny X, arrives to take part as well, but due to his excitement and impatience, he commandeers Everest's vehicle, and the snow making machine, and it soon results in the entire field being covered in snow and ice, while he ends up being flung off Everest's vehicle so she can reclaim it. The games still go on as planned, but due to the colder settings, many of the original activities are unable to take place: The running leaves the pups stuck in place due to the ice and Rubble can't do the hammer throw since it's stuck to his tongue. The Mayor fears the competition is ruined, but Ryder is able to convert it to a more winter-themed competition instead, which results in everyone having fun. Skye is able to jump and slide over and under the hurdles, Chase turns the long jump into the long slide, and the pups are able to slide on their bellies to perform the baton relay. Rubble and Everest finish things off with some snowboarding, only for Danny to try and upstage them after seeing them perform some amazing stunts, but ends up landing himself in a snow pile. Afterwards, the Mayor passes out medals to the pups and Ryder for making Sports Day a success, and as Ryder reminds her that if you're ever in trouble, just yelp for help, Danny utters a muffled cry for help before sticking his head out of the snow pile and assuring everyone he's okay, leading to a good laugh from everyone. *Use his rig to build a half pipe ramp for Everest to snowboard on. *Use his recyclables to build a snow making machine. *Use his water cannons to spray snow on the half pipe. *Check out the new half pipe and stop Danny from driving her snowmobile. + + *Be on time for the games. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Pups Save Christmas US DVD.jpeg|link=Pups Save Christmas (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Pups Save Christmas'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Pups Save the School DVD.jpg|link=Pups Save the School|''Pups Save the School'' PAW Patrol Best in Snow! Collection DVD.jpg|link=Best in Snow! Collection|''Best in Snow! Collection'' (United States) PAW Patrol Snow Patrol DVD.jpg|link=The Great Snow Rescue|''Snow Patrol'' PAW Patrol Best in Snow! Collection DVD Australia.jpg|link=Best in Snow! Collection|''Best in Snow! Collection'' (Australasia, Latin America, and Western Europe) PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille La Journée de l'amitié DVD.jpg|link=La Journée de l'amitié|''La Journée de l'amitié'' PAW Patrol Pups Save Christmas DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Pups Save Christmas (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Die PAW Patrol rettet Weihnachten'' PAW Patrol The Hungry Bears & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Hungry Bears|''The Hungry Bears'' Psi patrol Pieski ratują Dzień sportu DVD.jpg|link=Pieski ratują Dzień sportu|''Pieski ratują Dzień sportu'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save Sports Day's Pages Category:Written by Scott Albert (S3) Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Everest is on the title card Category:Rubble is a first responder (S3) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S3) Category:Everest is a backup responder (S3) Category:No rescue occurs Category:All pups are used Category:Other tasks are performed Category:2016 Episodes Category:Snow Episodes